Cake tastes better with enemy
by Morituri nomulus mori
Summary: Shopping is not always so easy as it seems. Nosaru on his first date. Crossdressing. Future arch. Hint of pre8059
1. Chapter 1

Gokudera knew he is fuck up in the moment, when Tsuna put his eyes on him, sparkling with hope and gratefulness.

"Gokudera-kun, you are really going to do this?" he says, nearly admiration in his voice.

'Shit, there no way out of this, now...' Gokudera sigh.

"Oj, of course, Juudaime! I will do anything to be helpful to you and family!" And as Reborn noted, Hayato's voice was shaking a little.

* * *

"Reborn, is it really ok to make Gokudera - kun do this? I mean, is he going to be ok?" Tsuna asked arcobaleno with concern.

"Don't worry too much, Tsuna. Gokudera is strong." Reborn answered, looking away.

'That is not what I had on my mind,' Tsuna continue to thinking frustrated.

"And you know, Tsuna, it is not like we have some another option. You are the boss, so let you go out is out of a question and others are well too know in this world. The costume girls made for him is the best shot we have, for keeping him out of most of the trouble," continue Reborn.

"Well, don't take it bad, baby, but I still though I should go with him," Takeshi smiled.

"Yamamomo Takeshi," cruel smile appear on the innocent face, "do you have any idea, how ugly girl you would make? You would draw too many attentions."

"Hahahaha, I guess you are right, baby!" and just in his mind, he added, 'but I am pretty sure Gokudera is going to draw attention as much..."

* * *

"And here we fucking are..." Hayato says to himself, while going by the street. He actually can't believe it came to this. Yes, that is true, they were out of supplies, and yes, that was not possible for them to just go our shopping, and it is also logical for him to go, since only two or three from Millefiore family saw him, and he can't also deny that a camouflage is good idea, because the one who saw him (and nearly kill him) was someone like Gamma, but this, this is fucking wrong!

Gokudera stopped and stepped inside a clothing store, making some awful curse while his sight met the mirror. Hayato, with his hair in long ponytail (just where did the hairpiece come from, he had no idea, but he hates his fate) and in bloody bang, like some damn bloody piece of shit prince, and wearing a shitty dress (Kyoko says these are too long for her anyway) makes a really cute girl. The truth is, when Bianci saw him, she had felt like if she saw a ghost standing right in front of her, but she manage to not say anything, since only thing making his brother go throw this, is his friendship for Sawada, and he already looks like one minute from blowing everything up.

Hayato grit one's teeth and continue in his mission. He already manage to get all food supplies, so all there need to be done yet, is to buy some cloths. Well, he can do so much. As he was going throw merchandise, he caught a sight of a person, and his heart stopped its beat for a moment. Just few racks father, there was staying Millefiore captain Gamma, arguing with the Nosaru brat, devil knows what about.

"All right, this is not good, but don't panic, don't panic. There is no way, they would recognise you, you are wearing bloody mascara (and lipstick, can't forget about this humilitaiton...)!" hissed Gokudera to himself. 'All you have to do, is get away, like nothing happened, easy, peacey...' he thought, like he grab some last socks (they definitely have a legendary Sock-eating monster in the base, that is the only reasonable explanation of the sock status) and he went checkout.

"Succes!" he smiled to himself, as he was leaving the cursed shop.

* * *

**Hello :)**

**This happend to be my very first KHR fanfiiction, so, please, be tender ;)**

**And the mos important, I very avare my English isn't fit for writing stories, so accept my apology, and feel free to inform me about my mistakes, so they can be eliminate (in style of Vongola! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera felt extraordinary relived that he was able to get out of the shop without have to spoke to the Millefiore duo, so he speed up a little and started heading out of the shopping area to the base.

He didn't pay attention, what is going on behind his back.

* * *

"Nosaru, if you insist on returning the wallet to that girl, do it now, so we can go after our own business," said Gamma nonchalantly.

Nosaru face turned red. "It... It is not that easy! What am I supposed to tell her! She is hot! Will she go out with me? Maybe, it I will tell her, I am in mafia... I heard chicks are now for dangerous guys, heh?!" blabbled he.

"You want to extort little girl to go out with you? Wau, now she is totally going to believe like you found her wallet on the floor, yes. You, my little brother, are a nature romantic genius," laugh Gamma.

"That is not fair! How am I supposed to know this things?!"

"Well, let's teach something..."

* * *

Gokudera was counting, if he has everything. Yes, it is supposed to be fine, he would not want to go out like this ever again.

When someone laid a hand on his shoulder, in shock he immediately turn around, ready to fight. He was staring hopelessly at Gamma's fucking smiling face.

"Little missy, you forgot your wallet in the last shot, would be bad, wouldn't?

Gokudera was about attack him right here, right now, no matter his ring being safely with Tenth in the base, but then Reborn words come to his mind: _"Gokudera, no matter what will happen; you cannot let yourself get revealed. Vongola pride is on the line, as well as lives of our all, they can't know we have problems with purveyance."_

Gokudera clenched his hands into fists and somehow he manages to put a smile (forced one) on his face.

"Oh...ech, thank you very much. Sorry for the trouble," and he tried to take his wallet from Gamma's offering hand, but it disappeared from his range, when Gamma pulled his hand back.

"Well, no trouble for us, but it is no wonder you lost it, with all of this bags you are carrying. Would be shame, if we would not help you out," already taking Gokudera's bags from him, some giving back to Nosaru, some left his himself.

Gokudera tried hard not to glare and not to reach for his dynamites, so he just clenched his teeth and stared to the ground, trying to calm himself down.

"Oj, no need to be shy, missy. I am Gamma, and this is Nosaru. What is your name, if I can ask?" continued, while Nosaru was all redden and unusually taciturn.

_'He is playing matchmaker, that shit,'realized Gokudera, 'that fucking shit is trying to get the bloody brat a bloody date with me!'_

"You are a mysterious one, heh, even your name is a secret? If a police is after you, we can take care of that, since I have a feeling we met before."

_'Shit shit shit shit shit... No good, no good. Have to play along, or I am a firs death mafioso in dress...'_

"Oh, no, I was just surprised about gentlemen still being alive," he laughs awkwardly, "I am Lavina, nice to meet you. I am grateful, but there is no need to help me, a friend will give me a ride," he said smiling, reaching for his property. In the worst scene scenario, he will just run with empty hand.

"Well, that a shame for sure, but I am convinced, you wouldn't turn down a simple offer for coffee, right? Don't worry, we will let you go, when your ride come," said Gamma, while he grabbed Gokudera't reaching hand, and began to lead him to the nearest cafe, Nosaru going right next to Gokudera, smiling like idiot, while Hayato red with rage, was shoved in.

_'I am so, so, so fucked up...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Gokudera found himself sitting next to the hairy brat, with Gamma across the table. It was little sad, since Nosaru sat to this place on his own, and even Hayato noticed, how Gamma's rolled his eyes about that boy stupidity, since most of the people founds sitting next to each other at the very first date very, very awkward.

_'That brat, he is absolutely dumb...' _realized Hayato with sigh.

"Ecm, do you want, you know, em... coffee, or tee, or cocktail? Would you like cocktail?" started Nosaru saying pell-mell, looking like he is about to name all drink list.

"The double presso, no sugar," declare Gokudera in defeatist tone, his mind already focus on caffeine, the saviour of lost souls, friend in dark times. Hayato mindless light a cigarette.

"Oja oja, such a young lady and already smoking? What bad habit," commented Gamma, smile little forced now.

"Brother is right, you know, this is really unhealthy! Cancer, and, um, other drugs!" added Nosaru, wide-eyed.

"Tch," hissed Hayato, annoyed to the core, these two were worst than the baseball idiot and Turf-top. He lazily launched smoke, and with cold glare extinguished his cigarette.

"Well, if you insist," said in his normal tone. He caught Gamma staring at him with intense, like if he was trying to remember something.

_'Shit, I guess I have to play nice, heh...' and_ with this thought, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I am trying to stop anyway, thanks for your concern about my health, that is very nice of you," and with every word, he felt more and more death inside, but Gamma seemed little calmed.

"Well, I am going to order, so, if you excuse me," disappeared smirking Gamma, letting the young couple little privacy.

Hayato felt unhappy. Very unhappy. The air was heavy with expectations, the silent became awkward. And that son of a bitch, was just staring at him and blushing. _'God, it seems like every family needs its Shamal, heh...'_

And unhappy Gokudera, who is forbidden to smoke, is in no way a merciful Gokudera, he is going to destroy this little shit.

"So, Nosaru-kun, how it comes you are so wounded? You know, my friend would be concerned about me, if you are some delinquent," eyes wide, blinking with long lashes. Who said, torturing can't be fun?

"Eh? Hehe, hehe. No way is this from a fight, nooo. I would never do something like fight, I am hurt, because, um... Sport! Yes, I was hurt in sport match, no big deal," smiled Nosaru, happy with himself, like he got out of a dangerous question.

Gokudera eyes gleamed. _'Yes, sport, like if it wasn't be who beat you up, heh. Sport.'_

"Ouh, so you are a sportsman! What a nice hobby. Which one? I always admired baseball players, they are so dreamy," continue Gokudera, planning a cruel thinks.

"You do? Well, that is a coincidence that is exactly what I am plying, hahaha..." Of course, Nosaru had no idea, how is baseball played, unlike Gokudera, who was forced to listen about that stupid game for hours.

"Wonderful, so let's talk about it a little more," cruel smile on Hayato's pretty face.

* * *

Gamma already ordered, but he stayed at the bar little more, first to drink his whiskey in piece, and also let Nosaru same space. He has to admit, that boy has not a bad taste, when it comes to girls, but why is he so unsure? Never mind. There was something, what was alerting him. Firstly, he told the girl, that he has feel like meeting her before, only for make her go with them, but know he really think he already met her. If he only know where, for some reason it feels important. Even her name sounds familiar.

He was watching like the girl - Lavina - started talking, and how Nosaru looks happy, well, at first. Very soon he started looking awfully uneasy, like he has no idea what he is talking about, eyes looking for help, but his love interest seemed satisfied, so, why to worry?

* * *

Gokudera started to feel happy with himself, when his mobile started to ring.

Tututu-Tututu-Tututu

"Oh, it is in bag I am having, wait a minute, please," Nosaru smiled, feeling like he was saved in the last moment. He found Lavina's mobile, but when he looked, who is calling her, he frozed. The display was saying: Baseball idiot.

In his mind he heard_: "I always admired baseball players, they are so dreamy, I always admired baseball players, they are so dreamy," I always admired baseball players, they are so dreamy," I always admired baseball players, they are so dreamy," _all again and again.

And then, he picked up the phone.

* * *

**Hello :)**

**I just want to say thank for reading :) **

**And one extra for reviews, makes me happy ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 (The End)

"She is busy, she is on the date, back of," snap Nosaru. Gokudera just stared in horror, not knowing what to do.

"What? What do you want?!" Nosaru started to sounds lost.

"Stop laughing so stupid! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yes, at least now he knows who is calling. This can be a problem.

"Give - me - back - my - fucking - phone," hissed Gokudera, deadly stare on his date, but Nosaru did not seem to notice.

"Who is crying? Kids?" he asked faintly.

"Yours kids? Hungry? Oh. Okey. I will tell her. No, no problem."

Nosaru handed phone to Gokudera, looking like kid, who found out about Santa not being real.

"He said, I should tell you, that yours kids are crying, because they are hungry, and you should go home, but then he said he will take care of it for now, so you can enjoy the date. I don't understand."

Gokudera was now sure to kill the baseball shit in the moment he will see him. He could get him out of it, but nooo. He will take care, enjoy your date... Now he is supposed to act like some bloody teen mom?! His yeas get shiny with rage.

Nosaru panicked. The sweet girl looked like to start cry every moment, easy all shiny, lips contorted lips. Maybe he was new in this romance area, but even knows that making girl cry is not a good first step. And what kind of obstacle are children in the way of true love?

"Don't look so sad, you don't have to explain anything. I.. I apologize for picking the phone."

Gokudera was left in shock one time more. _'What he fucks is going on...'_

In the end, he decides just to smile, hoping he is not looking as ironical as he is feeling, and time by time blinking.

* * *

"Hej, kid! I think Gokudera has got into some trouble. I called him, because Lambo was making a ruckus, but some boy answered it. He babbled something about about date?"

Reborn sip his tea, sharp look from his hat flew around Yamamoto, piercing him in the end.

"He will manage," he said stoically.

"I am going after him." Yamamoto's all appearance changed, like in a hard battle. He was sharper, colder, and more dangerous.

"I still don't agree, Yamamoto, but if you are going out, you have to go in guise, you don't know what is going on," objected Reborn still in calm voice.

"Get it."

* * *

Awkward silence was interrupted by Gamma, followed with waitress. Gokudera finally got his hands on his coffee, world is not so bad place actually.

"And here, I allowed myself to get you this strawberry cake. One-of the house." Gamma was so polite, that it physically hurts. Gokudera was not sure; he will be able to ever fight this man seriously ever again.

"Hm, thank you, than," said Gokudera while sipping his coffee. Gamma's jerked his eyebrows, this girl was so uncute and hard to please, not very good first try, heh.

"So, what were you talking about?" tried again. Nosaru widened his eyes, trying to send a telepathic message to his big bro.

"Well, we were discussing Nosaru's achievements in activity with he spend the most time, and where he got his injures, it was interesting," said Gokudera cruelly, enjoying the panicked and confused look on Gamma's face.

"Nosaru, can you explain...," started Gamma angrily, when Nosaru interrupted him frantically: "Baseball, we are talking about baseball!"

Gamma just stared, Gokudera smiling innocently.

"Nosaru was telling me, you are the one, who is teaching him the rules, so that is the reason why some of it are still little unclear to him," continue Gokudera, prepared to torture with this topic Gamma as well, quickly eat his fucking delicious cake, and disappear.

"That is true, but we don't want to bore you with that. Tell me, what are you studying?"

Gokudera swear in the spirit. Gamma is not going to fell for it, shit. Maybe teen mom card is not so bad in the end...

"I studied Conservatory, piano, but then I got myself pregnant and now I live with my sister and her boyfriend. They are a big, big help. If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"That is... ok. Sorry for asking," said Gamma, all dumbfounded. Gokudera soul was grinning with gleefully joy.

* * *

Yamamoto down the street, long skirt slapping his sides. People were turning for the dangerously looking girl, unusually high and with such a manly walk.

"Don't look at her, she is probably a in girls gang. Better not make her angry," sounded in street in whispering."

Takeshi wasn't paying any attention to them; he was searching for a tearoom, where his friend is, probably in danger. He knew where to go, because Giannini traced the mobile signal.

"Just wait for me."

Yamamoto stormed inside just to stay stunned by sight of Gokudera beleaguered by enemies, mainly Gamma!

He was out of his mind, when he got their table, grabbed Gokudera and pull his on his feet.

"Say goodbye to your knew friend, we are leaving, now," ice colder than cold.

Gokudera just blinked: "What are you doing, you...!" Then he stopped, partly by Takeshi's sharp look, partly by realizing what the fuck is Yamamoto wearing, he would have laugh so hard, not to be for Takeshi's dark aura. And, what is even more immortally, no need to give Gamma and Nosaru more hints, right?

"All right..," and he leaned to Nosaru, kissed him tender on the cheek.

"Thanks for your help," he cried out, being already pulled out by Yamamoto, who were already having all of his bags.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Gamma disbelief.

"I have no idea, but she kissed me," replied Nosaru dreamily.

"Maybe it was her sister?" tried Gamma once more.

"No way that ugly bitch was her sister," continue Nosaru, still little blushed.

* * *

"If you like cakes so much, I can make you one! Or do you have to eat it with enemy, to be happy?!"

"Shut up, you freak! Let me go idiot!"

"No! Why would you did it?! Why did you kissed him?" asked Yamamoto in dark voice, as he drags Hayato to the base.

"...I was just putting a bedbug on him," grinned Gokudera.

Yamamoto stopped, all happy and unhappy in the same time.

"Gokudera, you know, when you was out, Varia gave us a call. We already know where their base is."

**"Whaaaaat?!"**

* * *

_Some time later_

Gamma was still feeling little unsure about what have happened. We can say, Nosaru is going throw first love, what more, an unhappy one. But why does he think about it so much? Why is the girl so familiar to him?!

He sits to his computer, and started going throw folders. He just needed give it a try. So, what was her name? Lavina. She played piano and has a child.

He founded something, but he refuse to believe. There was undeniable resemblance, but this woman was way older. And death.

He started to read the file. A few minutes later, base shaked with a mighty roar:

**"Whaaaaat?!"**

* * *

**Hello :)**

**I hope you liked the story. It is just a little joke, but I was having fun writing this. **

**If you were so bravery and read it all the way to this, please, let me know you opinion.**

**So, take care, Vongola kids :)**


End file.
